


Beads

by bynightafangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Look a DC crossover, Robin Hood is a member of Oliver Queen's family, look there's anal, oq au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynightafangirl/pseuds/bynightafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you give a Queen as a gift? Something she has always wanted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beads

_“Tell me.”_

__

Regina could hardly think. Her mind was inundated with sensory data, busy processing the heat at her back emitting from Robin, the bed cushioning her side, the silk sheets bunching under her clenched fingers, the bite of pain at her hip as Robin kept her flushed with his body, halting her body from moving, forcing her to feel his cock pulse inside of her.

“Tell me your fantasy…"

Regina’s body seized in terror at the mere thought that Robin might disapprove of her in any way. She understood he would never hurt her intentionally, but the fear of judgement and shame kept her lips closed around this secret.

“I want to hear it. I would never judge you, Regina. Too much has happened between us for me to ever do that.” As Robin cajoled using his voice, he poured love and compassion into his movements. His hips ground into Regina’s ass gradually, allowing no space between their bodies, his cock sliding- just a little- just enough- inside of her, overwhelming Regina with his presence.

He gave her the time to find the courage he knew she possessed. He would always give her the time, and she rewarded him with her trust.  

“I’ve always imagined...thought about what it would feel like to be with two men. To be taken... everywhere... One behind me and one in front of me. I want to feel worshipped. Like a queen. Like a goddess.”

Regina quickly added, “But it’s just a fantasy. I don’t want to be with anyone else, Robin. It’s just something I’ve wondered about….

“And if I could figure out a way to make this happen, would you do it?”

“I….I….yes, yes I would do it.”

“Ok, Love. Thank you..” Snapping his hips forcefully, pulling a high whine from Regina,  Robin continued. “There is only me tonight, but I think that will be more than enough for you.”

* * *

“Welcome to Bones. Your table is ready Mr. and Mrs. Queen,” the waif-like hostess, sleek and sophisticated in a black cocktail dress, with her hair pulled back into a chignon and Ruby Woo red lips, greeted Robin and Regina as they entered the restaurant.  

“Well, that was fast.”

“I decided to take a page out of my nephews book and use the Queen name selfishly for once.”

“Oh, really? The infamous Robin Hood of Gotham decided to take a day off?” Regina teased her husband about the nickname _The Gotham Gazette_ had hoisted upon Robin. His work as one of the most personally wealthy non-for-profit lobbyist in the country had made him infamous in certain circles, and the enemy of many powerful men, including the editor-in-chief of the Gazette.

“For you, Love, I will gladly throw my reputation and my money out the window.”

“You are incorrigible-- Don’t stop.”

Robin and Regina Queen were discretely led towards the eateries private room, an intimate place, dressed in dark woods and rich reds that put one in mind of _The Family, Don Corleone and the Old County_.  

“My mother would love this place. She would break her wrist patting herself on the back for being part Italian.”

“Why do you think we are here? I find that it is always in my best interest to impress your mother even when she isn’t around.

Regina let out a chuckle, full smile on display as they joked about Cora Mills, mum of the year. It had taken years of psychological and emotional warfare with Cora, but both Robin and Regina had grown to love her mother. Nevertheless, she remained a source of amusement between the couple.

“You know you will have to take me to Puerto Rico next year. It is only fair.”

“I’ve already booked our flights, Love.”

As the air settled around them, Robin’s eyes met Regina’s. Moments past between them, each one making the world a little bit smaller, until there was only the two of them.

“Happy Birthday. I hope this night is everything you have dreamed of.”  

* * *

After an intimate dinner filled with heated looks and inside jokes over red wine, Robin led Regina to their next location.

“Robin, this place...this place is divine. I feel like I am in a museum.” The Mandarin Oriental was created to provide a quiet understated luxury to those who enjoyed the extreme comforts of wealth without the ostentatiousness of the rich. The walls were painted in hues such as _slate and pewter and dove_. Encoves featured minimalist statutes of slim bodies in motion, showcased in streams of light artfully arranged for maximum impact.  Being surrounded by such beauty put Regina in mind of rain soaked private islands, the world muted to everything but you and your lover.

Her lover. Her lover had found this place...this oasis in the middle of a city that bred loneliness and isolation. Within this place, Regina felt connected to her husband in a way that she didn’t realize she was missing. She could breathe here.

Regina turned to face Robin in the elevator up to their room, face alight with a dazzling smile, making her look 10 years younger. Her white capped-sleeved dress further added to the illusion of innocence, until you saw how it curved to her body.  

“What do you have planned for us, Mr. Queen? This place screams _assignation_.” With a coy smile Regina lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, “Is there a red room on the penthouse level? Should I have worn my fishnets and crotch-less panties?”

 

“Minx.” Robin leaned down to give her a quick peck as the elevator door opened with a soft whoosh. “Crotch-less panties? I knew you and Mal weren’t just having lunch.”

“Don’t worry. We are going to a room with ecru walls and the only red in the room will undoubtedly come from the floral arrangements.” Robin halted Regina in front of Room 23, pushing her against the door slightly, waiting to hear her breath hitch before continuing, “But you are right. We are having an assignation.”

* * *

Regina entered the softly lit room, immediately recognizing the heady scent of orchids. The room was a showcase in modernity, clean lines, subtle colors that served to soothe rather than entice. A large bed was located deeper in the room, dressed in an elaborate canopy, putting one in mind of throne rooms, royalty, and propriety.

A black serving tray had been placed on the bed, holding a few object she couldn’t identify and a card that read C H O O S E  W I S E L Y. Her eyes swung around to catch Robin’s, his bright blue eyes dancing with mischief, making him look so much like Roland, it made her heart clench just a tad. “What have you done, dear?”

“You will understand soon. I am going to freshen up while you make your selections.” He left Regina breathless after giving her a searing kiss, picking her up slightly to the balls of her feet, right hand carding through her hair.

_Damn that man_. Regina shook her head as she watched him enter the bathroom, swagger slightly pronounced after that exit. Stepping out of her heels, she turned her attention back to the bed and her….gift. As she got closer she saw the tray held four items. A black silk scarf, a clear glass bottle of lubricant, a rather large vibrator in black, and…a slim string of clear anal beads. Oh, my…

“A few months ago you shared one of your fantasy with me. You wanted to experience being taken...fully. I know you thought I forgot about that, but it has been on my mind for quite some time.” As Robin spoke, Regina’s mind and heart began to race with thoughts and emotions about what all of this meant.

“After conducting a rather arduous amount of research--” Regina turned her head to smirk up at him for the cheeky comment “-- I’ve come up with two ways to make your dreams come true. Either you can choose that vibrator and I will enter your very delectable arse or….we can try something new.” At new, Robin picked up the string of beads to place into her hand.

Regina was torn. They had had anal sex in the past. It was intoxicating. It made her feel dirty...in the best way. The act was still considered taboo for many women, but she had some of her most intense orgasms that way, but it had been a while… She wanted to enjoy this experience from the beginning and it took time to prepare her body for Robin.

“It’s my birthday, right? _Let’s try something new_ ,” Regina placed the beads back inside the tray, waiting for Robin’s next move.

Biting his bottom lip, a habit they shared, Robin gathered Regina into his arms for a passionate kiss. “I’m so glad you are mine.”

“And I you.” Arms sought purchase as they swayed slightly in each others embrace, small moans mingling between them, desire pumping through their veins like heroin. Shooting straight to pulse points; neck, temple, wrist, inner thigh.

Regina could feel a bead of arousal travel down her leg, her pussy throbbing against the constraint of red lace. She wanted out of these clothes. She traced her hands down Robin’s neck to his chest, slowing her descent to appreciate his...appreciate him. He had removed his white button-down shirt and stood in front of her her in an undershirt that served as a second skin. The Queen boys were a vain lot; they made it a priority to keep their bodies in pristine condition at all time. Sometimes it felt like they were training for a war that was never coming. War or no, her husband was created for sin.

“Regina. Darling, can I take you out of this dress?” Regina nodded her head at the hushed plea, more than ready to be bare to him in all ways. The invisible zipper snicked into place, and Robin grabbed the hem to slowly ease it off her her body.

She stood in front of him, dusky skin wrapped up in oxblood red lingerie. Shadows played across her skin, casting her in oblong circles and strips of light. His eyes fell on the sight and a low throaty moan rumbled from his chest. Regina felt powerful, energy buzzing through her system, fingertips vibrating with it. She imagined herself conjuring fire from just a thought. A queen. A goddess.

“Take your clothes off.”

Robin’s brow quirked up at the command, but he didn’t hesitate to follow. “Yes, My Queen. But only if you join me. Turnabout is fair play and all of that.”

Regina couldn’t help the giggle that burst from her lips. This moment filled her with levity. So many of her days were filled with managing other people's fires. As the deputy mayor, Regina often spent nights in her office, a dubious practice that had become a point of contention in their relationship. But this. This was fun. Being here with Robin, in this atmosphere, compelled one to take a step back and….exist. This moment held so many possibilities. It was her own personal merry-go-round, built with her pleasure in mind.

As the last item dropped to the floor, Regina pulled Robin’s head down for a searing kiss, mouth open at the onset, seeking entrance immediately. Her right hand clasped around the Queen crest that was tattooed on Robin’s forearm, a battle-ready lion on a black field with a crown above. Every member of the Queen family under 50 had a version tattoo; a symbol of loyalty and honor, of family and solidarity. She often found herself staring at her own mark in the mirror, a small smile gracing her lips.

Robin used his weight to back Regina up to the edge of the bed, stepping away to place the tray on a side table and to retrieve a towel. “I want you on top, Love. I want to see every glorious inch of you tonight.”

“I find that I want to be on top tonight as well.” With a devilish smile curving her lips Regina crawled up Robin’s body, one knee between his legs spreading them as she moved. She paused to drop a kiss on the tip of Robin’s cock. “Someone is happy to see mommy tonight.”

Placing her hands on his broad chest, Regina straddled Robin’s body, arching her back in a provocative move. He could feel her hair whisp against his shaft as he watched her nipples tighten against the slightly chilled air. An overhead light spilled across her face, putting her cheekbones in stark relief, red lips slightly parted as she undulated against his abdomen.

“Mmmmm. I want you to touch me….here.” Regina brought Robin’s hands to her breast, using her hands to increase the pressure to the point of pain, shooting her past the precipice between languid desire and all-encompassing passion. Lowering her body down, Regina caught Robin’s bottom lip between her teeth as she angled her sex and impaled herself on his cock in a quick move.

“Darling…..”

“Yessss, Robin. Touch me. Touch me.” Regina’s hands stretched out besides Robin’s face, clutching the sheets for purchase as she used the leverage to fuck him. She could feel his hand searching for something, but was too caught up in her own pleasure to pay much attention. She increased her speed, forgetting their plans as her mind clouded. She used him to chase down her pleasure, her blood humming in her ears, mind filled with the chant, “This feels so good. He feels so good. His cock is so fucking good.”

She was jerked back into the moment as slick fingers slid down her ass, softly pressing against her, slow but insistent. “Keep going, love. Keep going.” Robin continued his ministrations, using the rhythm she set to penetrate her ass. He could hear the throaty moans in his ear as Regina accepted his intrusion, changing her focus to push herself deeper onto his finger.

A low whine fell from her as Robin’s finger popped out but was quickly replaced by the first ball of the anal bead entering her.

“Oh...my...God.”

“Shhhh….keep working yourself on my cock, darling.”

“Robin….”

“Yes, I know. It feels good, yea?”

“Yesssssss. Yessss. Keep going.”

Robin pushed in another bead, each one slightly larger in diameter, causing a slight burn, that diffused into a wave of pleasure. Regina’s hips quickened, clit rubbing against the coarse hair framing Robin’s cock, her hands seeking an anchor, tunnelling under Robin’s body, nails digging into his skin.

Her movements faltered as the dual penetration overwhelmed her senses, reducing her down to her base self, a creature that thrived off touch and taste, hunger and thirst, her body convulsing involuntarily as she raced to her peak.

Holding Regina’s waist in a firm grip, Robin braced his feet on the bed and began to fuck her in earnest. The sharp staccato sound of flesh meeting flesh filled the room, Regina’s warm and wet pussy clenching around his cock. Black dots appeared behind his eyelids and his brain fizzled out. But throughout it all he continued to push and pull the anal beads in and out of Regina’s ass. He knew neither one of them would be able to take much more, so he raised his hand and began to slap Regina on the ass in a quick fast rhythm, spiraling Regina into a long and continuous orgasm that prompted his own.

“Oh my G...I love you. I love you. I love you so much. Oh…. Oh...My…”

“Regina- Jesus---I…. Oh, stop. Stop. Baby, it’s too sensitive.”

“I’m sorry. I...it has a mind of its own.”

A laugh rumbled deep in Robin’s chest. He felt delirious. Fuck-struck, if you will, but with enough brain capacity to know he needed to take care of Regina. With that thought in mind he carefully removed the toy from her body and lifted her off of his slightly erect shaft.

“Up you go, Love. I can’t take care of my Queen laying here like a fat cat, now can I?”

Regina chuckled at the image of a fat cat, basking in the sun, not a care in the world. So much like her current state. She felt worn out. Used. Taken. Fucked. She felt thoroughly fucked and it was the greatest gift she had ever received outside of her children.

As Regina mused, Robin returned with a warm towel and a smirk on his lips. He placed the towel between Regina’s ass cheeks, hoping to reduce any irritation she might have suffered. Holding the towel in place, Robin asked, “How are you feeling?”

**  
“I feel incredible, honey. This was….this was exactly what I wanted.” Regina rose up to her knees, placing her hands on either side of his face as she offered him a kiss filled with devotion and love. “Thank you for making my dreams come true.”**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I try to write about things I have actually experienced and everything in this is based on my experiences. With that being said, if you decide to try anal sex, PLEASE DO SO WITH SOMEONE YOU TRUST WILL HAVE YOUR PLEASURE IN MIND. 
> 
> It is an experience that has the ability to be incredible or excruciating.
> 
> The locations in this story actually do exist, just in Atlanta :)


End file.
